


Borderline

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Fill for prompt 71. "Border,"  from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-doThe prompt request was from @novemberhush and I've gifted this drabble to her.





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Fill for prompt 71. "Border," from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-do
> 
> The prompt request was from @novemberhush and I've gifted this drabble to her.

Faint wraith-like beings hovered outside potent wards. Derek kept snout to ground and eyes off them as he patrolled the territory’s perimeter.

It was more _property_ than _territory_ , but though only acres of mountainside, still Derek’s to safeguard now that Stiles’s ascension to full mage meant they could no longer live too near humanity.

Ahead Derek saw something luminous. He trotted towards it eagerly.

Stiles rematerialized and Derek shifted, upright and two-legged again, as their foreheads touched.

The ghostly figures clustered at the barrier scattered at Stiles’s out-thrust hand.

“Alone at last,” he said, pressing his mouth and Derek’s together.


End file.
